


This spark of black that I seem to love

by manubibi



Series: Hooker!AU [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crack Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hookers!AU. Sousuke is a police officer in love with Rin, who's a male prostitute just like Nagisa. And Nagisa is his choice to let out some pent-up sexual frustration. While on the job. He could easily get fired for this, and it's all Rin's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This spark of black that I seem to love

This wasn't supposed to happen, not right now, not  _on the job_. It was one thing to have urges and feelings let out through groping and moaning and pretending, but on the job?  _Shit_ , that was bad news. It happened because his brain was a complete, utter asshole and decided to present him the image of Matsuoka under a shower, naked, all his muscles as well defined as he remembered them, flexing and reflecting the light, making his skin's texture clearer, and then he couldn't get rid of it. He literally couldn't wipe that image away, and he couldn't touch it, he couldn't materialize him for a quick service, and most importantly he was on his shift. This all happened because of a scarf. He saw a random person wearing a purple scarf with black stripes, and guess who was wearing something similar the last time he saw them? That's right, fucking Matsuoka. Right now, though, he felt emotionally too out of control to go to him. He didn't want to get something cheap from someone who didn't love him just to then burst in messy sobs,  _on the job_. So he sent Hazuki a quick message, while driving away from his designed route, towards the outskirts of the city (which could get him fired, so really he was already risking his job.)

[ _Are you free right now_?]

[ _I've just finished with someone, can you wait a bit_?]

[ _No_.]

It took him a while to get a text back.

[ _Fine, but I won't be all clean and nice. Is this because of Matsuoka_?]

[ _Whatever. I'll be at the hotel in 5_ ] he texted back quickly, while driving at a barely legal speed, which was really almost like yelling to be fired. But the image of his own hands running through Rin's pubic hair and then of his own hands trapping the other against the cold wall and his own ears hearing the moaning and the image of himself rubbing Rin's erection while he fucked him... shit, he could not just rub this one out. He had to fuck someone as hard as he could, and he had to do it now. That, or unbearable frustration for the rest of the day.

When he saw Nagisa's lean and and youthful figure just outside their usual meeting spot, he let go a sigh, his excitement too high to worry about his uniform being still on him.

Nagisa was texting, and as soon as he saw Sousuke climb out of the police car, his eyes widened with real fear. He saw the big man approaching, and put the phone away, upset. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get inside" Sousuke simply commanded, and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what the hell? What are you doing, Yamazaki? Are you looking to put me in trouble? Hey!" He kept protesting, all the way to the first toilet for the public, and Sousuke's heart was racing because this had been the most reckless thing he'd ever done and it was all Matsuoka's fault. He growled his name while he pushed Hazuki against a wall, and trapped his body when he leaned against it with his hands. "I just imagined Matsuoka under the shower. I could not concentrate enough to count to four. Okay?" He whispered, his breath short and his blood pumping.

"Man, you really are obsessed with him" Nagisa commented, vaguely amused. "But regardless, what the fuck? Didn't you think maybe people seeing me being escorted by a police officer would've been just slightly damaging for  _me_?"

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you better. Okay? I just need to do something about this right now. And I'll... goddamn, just pull your pants down."

Nagisa had never seen a client, much less one of the usual ones, so flustered. The joker side of him wanted to tease the guy to the point of insanity, but to make things clearer Sousuke just pinned him up against the wall and kissed him, pressing his entire body against Nagisa's his tiny wrists firmly held above his head. Nagisa let go a moan, and he generally didn't enjoy jobs like this as much as he did right now. He knew Sousuke's desire was for someone else, but  _didn't his body feel good_. His structure was really, really tonic and his shoulders wide and to be overpowered by such a big guy was quite a turn on for him. He knew he was little and a lot of people found quite the appeal with that, and for some reason he was Sousuke's favorite when he wanted someone to release him in case Matsuoka invaded his thoughts again. It was a shitty crush, it was the most cruelly ironic coincidence that Matsuoka was also a prostitute. And he barely ever met him, because to see him and to wonder who he'd been with the same day, knowing that he didn't seem to care about any of his clients, was worse than torture. Sometimes, he simply paid him to kiss and talk, and Rin had started to make fun of him for that, and seeing his eyes empty and not giving him back the kind of feelings he had was worse than any other scenario. He could have him, but just for a few minutes. Nagisa, though, was someone different enough to not remind him of Rin, but he had something that made him want to come back for more.

Maybe it was just that  _he could understand_.

Nagisa pushed his waist against that of the officer, and both moaned in each other's mouths. "Okay, I get it" Nagisa simply whispered, looking him in the eyes. "I do."

Thank God. He wouldn't have liked to force him. He wasn't like that, despite his arousal having reached the point of being unbearable. He let go of Nagisa's wrists, whom then rushed to undo his pants, and as he did, Sousuke leaned against the wall, his throat dry. They kissed again, as Nagisa's hands touched him from over his underwear, and Sousuke let out a really frustrated moan. "Fuck, Hazuki."

A quiet giggle followed that, and Nagisa tilted his head. "Do you have a rubber?"

Shit. No, he didn't. He generally didn't bring that stuff with him on the job.  _Shit_.

"Okay, don't worry, I've always got one" Nagisa smirked and Sousuke knew that he was just stalling to make him more frustrated. Damn, that guy really wanted to drive him insane.

"Had your fun, yeah?"

"I won't lie, this is pretty amusing" Nagisa whispered, in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, well, what about you just shut up and let me do this?" Sousuke growled, at his limit. In his vision, Rin was  _moaning_. He was biting him with his incredibly sharp teeth, so hard that he would be leaving marks on his skin.  _Fuck you, brain_ , he thought.

Nagisa put the condom on him, and as soon as he was done, Sousuke grabbed his arms and made him turn, pulling down his pants.

"Ew, these walls are dirt-- shit" Nagisa gasped, as Sousuke's index was shoved inside of him. "No, dude, I'm not letting you in dry, no way" he protested, trying to get away.

"I know" Sousuke breathed, and then spat on his hand while lubricating Nagisa's entrance with exceptional care given the amount of arousal he was under, the younger man closing his eyes and trying to relax as the  _policeman_  drove his cock slowly, but decidedly, inside of him.  _Finally_. He was still too tight and Nagisa choked some pained groans, but he didn't protest as he was pretty much used to this. Sousuke's big arms surrounded Nagisa's body, as the other pushed both of them away from the wall.

 _Rin was crying out his name_.

The faster tension built up between his legs, the faster blood pumped through his cock, the more erratic the images in his head were. His ears were filled with Rin's voice calling out to him like he never did, his own body was thrusting against another that wasn't the guy he had this decade old crush on, and both his brain and Nagisa were being so pleasurable all of a sudden that he wanted the buildup to last forever, even though it wasn't the real deal. As his hips buckled, Nagisa pushed his body against him harder, and it got to be all downhill from there. Sousuke bit down on his lip really hard as he came, letting out just a series of chocked out, low groans, and he finally collapsed against Nagisa's body, grasping even if just for one second to the finally serene even though impossible imagine of Rin being held in his arms.

"Can you get off me now?" Nagisa bluntly asked, just a bit irritated, his breath fast and his cheeks a soft pink, sweat making his shirt wet.

"Sorry," Sousuke mumbled, obeying and removing the dirty condom, which he mindlessly threw in the garbage. Nagisa was still panting heavily, and glared at him, his lips swollen because of the furious kissing.

"You know, you really shouldn't have gotten involved with Matsuoka" he commented then, calming down and passing his fingers through his own hair, and his attitute turned to a friendly one.

"Like I can control that. It's not my fault that the guy just wouldn't stop... haunting me" Sousuke retorted, as he pulled his pants back up. Haunting was such an appropriate word. His was an obsession, but as long as he did nothing about it he wouldn't do anything wrong, right? Of course, being friends with another prostitute was another thing he'd never expected, but it helped. It was just a temporary cure for the symptoms, not for the illness, as the definitive cure would've been just telling Matsuoka, and being ready to accept whatever the outcome would've been. He just wasn't ready for a 'no'.

"You'll have to tell him one day, anyway" Nagisa told him for the umpteenth time, "that or just get over him. Just don't put  _me_  in trouble for it, Sou-chan". The other grimaced at the nickname.

Then he softened up and sighed. "Anyway, next time warn me a bit in advance. You know, it's not cool to tell me at the last moment. Especially after I was just done with someone else."

Sousuke threw his head back, exasperated. "Yeah, I hope he doesn't bother me on the job too next time, because... I honestly hope I won't lose my job because of this."

Nagisa simply groaned, and then cackled. "You know, the uniform is pretty hot. You should show that to Rin. He'd probably fall in love like the princess he is."

The cop rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet. "How much, Hazuki?"

"Oooh, you know what? I actually liked it this time, so... just hold it in case I need caution money to bail from jail."

Sousuke glared at him, suspiciously. "Are you planning to break the law, perhaps?"

The blond pulled his tongue cheekily, and shrugged. "Just kidding."

The other shook his head. He was finally relaxed enough to go back to work. "Well, if you say this is for free..." he muttered, putting his wallet away.

"No, I'm saying you owe me one" Hazuki replied, with a sly inflection in his voice.

"You really are a twisted one, huh?" the other man commented, raising a brow.

"Butt off and go back to work, Sou-chan" was Nagisa's amused response as he put himself back together. "Make sure you tell everybody how good I am!" He added, as Sousuke made his way out.

A light sensation of shame fell over him suddenly, from all the people staring at him, but he fixed his hat over his head and made his exit silently, going back to his car only to find out one of the wheels had a hole.

"... Seriously... ??" He entered the car, threw his head back, bumped it hard against the wheel a few times, and a few honks scared some passersby who just threw him weirded out looks. He'd have to call the central and explain why he was in that area of the city during his shift.  _Perfect_. And it was all Matsuoka's fault... It was always his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I developed with a friend while we were roleplaying on tumblr. I really loved the hookers!AU idea with Sousuke frickle-frackling on the regular with Nagisa to try and get over Rin. Or do whatever people do in these situations. Point is, Sougisa is my obsession rn and I think it's a super hot crack ship. Reigisa still is my OTP though. And well, I'm not anglophone so I'm sorry for the mistakes and the repetitiveness with words but really, I've had this scenario in my mind for days and I hastily put it down so yeah.


End file.
